TMNT: Unforgiven
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: ONESHOT. Under the influence of an accidentally introduced chemical, Donatello does something he regrets... With Michaelangelo as his victim. One-sided D/M Non-Con.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ninja turtles, and trust me you do not want me to. **

**Me: My first fanfic…. Creative criticism welcomed as long as it stays civil. Reviews looked forward to.**

**Summary: Under the influence of an accidentally introduced chemical, Donatello does something he regrets…. **

**Warning: One-sided M/D, Non-Con, Incest.**

* * *

'**Careful…. Careful…' **Donatello thought as he carefully poured a chemical mixture from it's beaker into a different container; he had to do this delicately. The olive-toned genius was working on a mood-altering concoction, that hopefully he could use on Raphael to help his temperamental issues. He loved Raph to death, he was his brother after all; but the red-masked turtles anger was really getting out of hand as of late and they had nothing to combat it. So Don came to his last (but usually first) resort; science.

He poured the liquid slowly into the container; it was running in rather slowly, because this concoction had a higher viscosity compared to typical liquids, it was thick like syrup. He kept his face very close just to make sure too much wouldn't pour at a time…

**CRASH!**

A loud noise startled him, and the liquid splashed onto his snout. He inhaled without realizing it; the chemical burned the passage of his nostrils and stimulated him similar to a person snorting drugs.

But it didn't fell good like it did to druggies – it _burned, _it hurt like flaming hell.

Donnie shot up, keeping his mouth shut to cut off a sharp cry of agony which kept building up, he knocked a few things down as he smashed his hand down on the counter and scrambled to the sink. Frantically he turned the knob of the sink on and thrust his snout into the turret of sink water.

When the burning on his snout lessened, he pulled his face away. He stumbled over to a corner and studied himself in the reflective-metal mirror; there was a slightly reddish but hardly noticeable splotch around his nostrils.

With careful measure, he blew his nose into a rag and studied it; some of the chemical and some blood, the blood had likely come from a tiny bit of the cartilage in his nose being dissolved. For even safer, sort of OCD measure, he cleaned the walls of his nostrils with cotton swabs.

Satisfied, Donnie decided to investigate the source of the crash.

He peeked out of from the open door of his lab and peered out into the living room section of the Lair; a shelf had 'fallen' because Raphael and Michaelangelo, who were sparring, had crashed against it; and he knew this because they were still sparring in the living room and had absolutely no regard for the crashed shelf because they were so into their sparring session.

"You call that a butterfly kick? Ph, I've seen butterflies do better." Mikey mocked.

"Shut up, runt!" Raph grunted and threw a right-hook, only for Mikey to block and counter with a hard jab at his red-masked brothers solar-plexus. Raphael had the wind knocked out of him.

"And the winner and reigning champion is; Michaelangelo!" Mikey whooped in victory over his fallen 'opponent', an annoyed look appeared in Raphs white eye-slits and he picked himself up before stomping away, trying his hardest to ignore the youngest turtle sticking his tongue out at him.

Donnie was actually going to tell them to keep it down and fix the shelf, but then something came over him and he paused.

When he looked at Mikey, that was.

He didn't quite know why…. But suddenly Mikey seemed different to him…. Donnie was noticing things about Mikey he normally didn't notice; the way his mouth curled lop-sided into a trademark grin, his bright, wide blue eyes that glinted in amusement…

With his mouth suddenly dry, his eyes roamed all of Mikey's form; the orange-banded turtle had always been the shortest of them all, more trim, long-limbed and not quite as thickly built. Mikey seemed so small and innocent….

'**What the fuck am I thinking? That's my brother I'm looking at!**' Donnie shook his head fiercely and smacked himself in the face for good measure; the sound of skin making harsh contact with skin caught Mikey's attention.

"Whoa dude," Mikey said "how long have you been standing there? Kind of stalkerish, don't you think?" Mikey commented with a small laugh. Don wanted to reply but he found himself a loss for words, Mikey seemed so…. _Tantalizing._

Mikey was puzzled over his brothers lack of response, but he figured the other ninja was fuming over the fallen shelf "Oh, sorry about that; I was too busy kicking Raph's shell to notice that, I'll clean it up." Michaelangelo excused and bent over to lift the shelf back up.

Don's heart skipped a beat and his mouth went from dry to practically drooling; bent over, the other turtles backside was exposed to him. In the small space at the bottom of his shell was an aqua-green tail hiding the entrance he knew was there….

Shell, where were these thoughts coming from? That was his **brother!**

Frightened over his own thoughts, Don shot his leg out and used his foot to topple Mikey over. Mikey let out a small cry of surprise as he fell over and fell onto his plastron.

"Dude!" Mikey shouted at Don and glared "What the shell has gotten into you?"

Don ran off into his lab, and locked the door.

With his shell pressed against his lab door, Don breathed heavily, warm beads of sweat running down his head.

"What the shell…. Is wrong with me?" Donnie almost whimpered and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, where he hugged his knees.

Why was he thinking like that about Mikey...? The chemical! It was mood-altering; he knew he accidently had ingested some through his nose…. It had been extremely experimental, but since he had designed it for Raphael, it was meant to make him feel euphoria… Or rather, to feel good…. Euphoria could often be sexual…

He needed to get an antidote. Or, at least, avoid Mikey until the drug was out of his system. There was no telling what he would say or do under this kind of influence.

The purple-masked turtle picked himself up and went over to his desk, he needed to come up with an antidote. He needed to –

"Don!" Called from the other side of his door; Don cursed under his breath, Mikey had a curse of bad timing.

"Go away Mike!" Donnie called back over his shoulder; his tone was rougher than he intended, but he was desperately trying to smother these 'feelings' he had around Mikey, it was only for his little's brothers safety.

Good thing the door was locked….

He heard his lock clicking and his door opening.

'**Shit piss fuck**' Donnie cussed in his head; he forgot Mikey could pick locks. Because Raph did it the most, Don often thought the red-masked turtle was the only one who could.

"Don, what's up with you?" Mikey asked as he approached his brother.

'**Leave, leave, leave; for god sakes Mikey, just leave, please.**' Don mentally pleaded and gripped the edge of his desk, desperate to not look at his brother.

"Don?" Mikey asked again, confused. Why was Don so quiet?

Donnie closed his eyes as a pain started filling his head and strange heat started filling the rest of his body; silently, he prayed some higher force would make Mikey leave.

A three-fingered hand landed on his bicep and turned him partly around; his eyes snapped right back open and tingles ran through his body because of that touch. These widened white slits for eyes looked at Mikey; his round eyes curious, his head tipped almost cutely to the side, his lips slightly parted showing a little bit of pink tongue…

"Hey Mike, you wanna go for a walk through the sewers?" Donatello suddenly asked, catching Mikey off-guard.

"Erm…" Mikey trailed off, processing the random proposal "sure Don." He shrugged; he needed some 'fresh' sewer air anyways, he'd been in the Lair all day.

Don nodded "You wait outside the Lair," he instructed "I'll join you in a moment."

Mikey nodded in return, left the lab and exited the Lair.

Donnie grabbed his duffel bag and gathered a few items whilst making sure no one was looking. Quickly, he took hold of a vial of fluid... He needed to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted.

Sneaking into the kitchen, Don dripped a couple of drops into the boiling kettle of water on the stove which would soon be used for tea; Master Splinter and Leonardo were taken care of, leaving only Raph. Checking over his shell to make sure he was alone, he grabbed a Redbull from the fridge, opened it all the way and put of few drops of the serum into the aluminum can.

He put quickly stowed the vial under his belt.

On cue Master Splinter, Leo, and Raph came into the kitchen; they gave him a curt nod and greeting. His father and leader poured themselves cups of spiked water for their tea. Raph rudely snatched the can of Redbull from his Dons hand before chugging it all down, putting it back into the other turtles hand and walking away.

Once they were all out of the kitchen, a sly grin crossed his olive-green face; it was almost too easy. They were completely unaware that they were consuming a sleeping drug – in a matter of minutes they would be off into dreamland.

With his duffel bag, Donatello left the lair, his plan perfectly mapped out; Michaelangelo would be his.

* * *

"What is it about you Mikey?" Don asked his younger brother once they were several blocks away from the Lair; they both stopped and Mikey looked shockingly at his brother; that was what Donnie wanted to ask after minutes of awkward silence?

"Wha?" Mikey drew out, confused as shell. What was Donnie's issue today?

"Why do you hang out with me?" Don asked seriously "Why do you insist on hanging out with me the most, when we are polar opposites?" It was true, Michaelangelo was the most fun-loving and Donatello was a quiet shut-in, yet somehow they were the best of friends, closer than brothers. "Leo and Raph aren't around me near as much as you are, Mike. Why?"

Mikey was more puzzled than he had ever been in his young life, he stayed silent.

"What it is about you, Mikey," Donnie continued "that makes you the way you are? How do you manage to keep so cheerful, even at the grimmest of times? How do you always manage to make us smile just with your own? What is it about you…. That makes me love you?"

Without warning, Mikey was smashed against the cold, slimy, concrete sewer wall, making his mouth fly open in a yelp; his yelp was smothered by Donnie's mouth…. Wait a moment.

Mikey's eyes widened as wide as possible behind his bright orange mask and his face heated up when he realized he was being kissed, no wait _frenched, _by Donatello; his biceps were held firmly against the wall by his brothers hands, his body smashed by Don's and his mouth occupied by Donnie's roaming tongue.

Shocked, he was not able to move, he was frozen.

Suddenly, he was on the ground with Donnie on top of him, and his arms were above his head. He blinked and came back to his senses when Don pulled away from him, leaving a string of saliva between them, Mikey tried to pull his arms down and found he couldn't; he tilted his head to look above him and found his wrists were handcuffed to a pipe on the sewerwall and close to the ground.

Mikey found his words "What the hell man!" Mikey shouted, and Donnie smirked in a way not usual for himself.

Don brought his face close to Mikey; the smaller turtle flinched away, afraid that his brother was going to try something again, and was surprised when Don instead pulled the orange mask off of his face and put it aside. "I see you now, Mikey." Donnie cooed and brushed his snout against Mikey's; not many knew this, but Mikey's eyes were blue, rare among reptiles. But that was just Mikey, he was always special, unique.

Gripping Mikey's chin tightly in one hand, Don crashed his mouth against his little brothers.

Mikey groaned and tried to move his head away, kick his legs, anything; but the grip on his chin was too tight, and Donnie's legs were wrapped around his and held them in place.

When oxygen was needed, Don moved his lips from his soon-to-be-mates lips and to his neck instead. With his hand still gripping Mikey's chin, his craned the smaller turtles head a little to gain more access and attacked the aqua-green skin of Mikeys neck.

"D-Donnie…." Mikey groaned, the unfamiliar, alien feeling making him shake "W-What are you doing? Get off of me!"

Influenced as he was, Don could only hear what he wanted to hear. In his mind, Mikey was moaning and thrashing in pleasure, not panic. Don was so happy; to think, he didn't know he was attracted to, let alone in love with Mikey until recently, and yet there they were, and who would have guessed Mikey loved him too?

"This is all kinds of wrong!" Mikey shouted, hoping that raising his voice would get his point across and snap Donnie out of it "We're _brothers!_" But his purple-masked brother didn't hear him.

Don nuzzled Mikes neck lovingly and moved his lips close to where the other mutants ears were supposed to be "I want you." He whispered huskily, the hand on Mikey's chin retreated and gripped his shoulder.

Those words drove fear into Mikes very core; he knew the meaning behind them. "Why Don?" He early squeaked "Why me?" He wouldn't wish this on his other two brothers, but why would Don be doing this to _him _in particular? He wasn't that special…. But he was too curious "Leo and Raph? What about them? Why me over them?"

"Because I want _only _you!" Don growled possessively, Mikey flinched when the grip on his shoulder grew unbearable tight.

Don frowned; Mike shouldn't be thinking about Leo and Raph, he should have been thinking about _them _and what they were about to do! At the moment, that was where his attention should be, that was where it currently mattered.

"Don't worry Mike," Don said soothingly and cupped his brothers cheek "its okay if you're nervous, it is your first time after all. I'll give you something to relax." He said before grabbing a syringe from his duffel bag, which he had somehow set aside when Mike hadn't noticed.

Mike bristled up and his unmasked eyes settled on the syringe, his noticeably quivered; the needle seemed to be longer and more malicious in his eyes, but that was only because of his deathly fear of needles. A few years ago, he hadn't been afraid of them, but after they had been continually assaulted by darts from their enemies, he started to hate them to a point of fear.

This, at least, Donnie noticed. The purple-banded turtle lowered the needle a little and kissed Mikey passionately again; Mikey kept shaking his head, trying desperately to stop this, unaware he was only being distracted. Mikey whimpered loudly when the needle went into the vein on his wrist, and the serum entered his bloodstream.

"No! Donnie, please!" Mikey pleaded. Unfortunately, all Don heard was 'Donnie please'. He prayed this was some kind of cruel joke; Leo and Raph were in on it, they would jump out, snap a few pics and laugh at their little brothers expense and Don would stop and join in their laughter with a 'got you!'.

Not so deep inside, he knew it wasn't some joke; it wasn't funny.

"There," Don cooed and rubbed Mikes cheek in a loving manner – Mikey tried to shake his head to avoid it, because that was the only thing he could do in the position, but he found that he wasn't fast enough, his movements were sloppy….

The drug was taking effect; already his limbs felt like jelly and he could hardly move. Tranquilizer; that was what Donnie had injected him with. The same tranquilizer Don used whenever they were injured but blatantly refused to be treated. Aside from being fast-acting, it was also extremely effective.

He was tied down, paralyzed and completely at his brothers mercy.

With the other turtle immobile, Donnie continued with his actions. With one hand on Mikes shoulder, and his other hand sensually rubbing Mikes soft sides between the shell and plastron, he nibbled along the collarbone, leaving marks all over his neck.

"Donnie stop, please; this isn't right." Mike pleaded, and it was the only thing he could do in a situation like this. Don, however, could hear only pleads of 'please' which only made him go at a faster pace. "I'm your brother! Remember?"

Don unknotted Mikeys belt and put it aside where his mask was, he also undid all of Mikey gear and it too went to the pile. Once he was done 'undressing' his unwilling partner, he pulled himself between Mikey's legs and sat on his knees, he grabbed Mikes own knee with one hand for leverage and his other hand moved between his legs at the bottom of his plastron and rubbed the area.

"What are you doing?" Mikey did squeak that time; the blood that didn't rush into his face rushed down… elsewhere. That area of their bodies was one of the most sensitive because of the slit of cartilage, unseen for it blended in with the center line of their plastrons, concealed their members.

Don had an unfair advantage; he understood the way their bodies worked, he studied their anatomy from having treated them so many times. Mike had no clue.

If he could, Mikey would have squirmed. Donnie kept rubbing his slit, and his other hand moved from his knee to his tail, making Mikey gasp when the other sensitive area between his legs was touched. Donnie gripped his little brothers twitching green tail and rolled it between two of his three fingers. "Donnie, stop this! Quit it!" Mikey yelled and with all of his strength he tried to move his hips; he managed only to squirm mildly. The drug took away his ability to move, relaxed his entire body…. But didn't take his panic away.

Don didn't hear him. The purple masked turtle continued to rub the others slit, desperate for Mikey to drop down; Mike was teasing him and stayed concealed. But that was okay, they had more than enough time, love shouldn't be rushed anyways.

Tears gathered in the corner of Mikey's eyes; Donnie was really going to do this. His big brother and best friend was about to _rape _him. This couldn't be real! It couldn't! Donnie would never do this…. Would he? He was answered when his body caved into the sensation and he dropped down; Donnie took hold of his member and grinned at Mikey. In spite of himself, Mikey flushed. He was completely exposed to Donatello now.

"Not so 'little' are you, little Mikey?" Don cooed, and whatever color Mikey's face was now grew even brighter. Mikey felt the grip Don had on him tighten up, and the orange-masked turtle bit his lip; he knew what was coming.

Don took his little brother in the mouth and quickly licked around him teasingly. In his mind, Mike was moaning loudly and begging him for more, and Don was more than willing oblige.

Mikey's lip split from his teeth digging into it, but he didn't care, not even when a small trickle of blood ran down his chin, he had split his lip plenty of times before. The sensation was driving him crazy, it was indescribable, but the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. And mentally he could hardly fight it, he had trouble remembering his own name because of the pleasure. A quiet moan escaped his lips.

Mikes body betrayed him.

Don felt his soon-to-be-mate tense up before ejaculating. He drank Mikes essence before pulling away and wiping the excess that ran from the corner of his mouth with his wrist guard; he looked down and saw Mikey was breathing heavily, his eyes were hazy and his body was shivering because of his now hyper-sensitive sense of touch. He smiled; that was he wanted, for Mike to enjoy it as much as he was.

"You came pretty fast, Mike, were you that eager for me?" Don teased; he saw Mikes face flush but he received no reply. Don stayed on his knees but straightened up a little so he hovered over Mikey a little. He gave Mikey a little time to collect himself while he took off his own mask, belt and gear, which soon joined the pile of Mikeys and other things he had set aside.

Mikey was looking away, ashamed. He had never felt so weak or vulnerable before, especially at the hands of his own brother. With his head lying on one side, he could see Don pull something else out of his duffel bag and it made his ridges knit together in confusion. Vaseline? Why would Donnie need Vaseline? They normally used Vaseline for minor injuries like cuts, bruises or grazes.

"W-What are you g-gonna use that for?" Mikey asked in a higher pitch than usual, he mentally beat himself up for stuttering. Damn it! Why was he so _weak? _He should have been fighting Donnie off, not _allowing _him to do this.

"Shh," Don chided and smeared some on his fingers "brace yourself – this is to prep you." He said, trying his best not to scare Mikey, unaware his 'partner' had been terrified the entire time.

Prep? What did that mean? Whatever it meant, Mikey didn't like the sound of it one bit. all it did was drive more fear into him.

Mikey shrieked when he felt something evading his entrance, his tried to move his hips to get away from this painful feeling, but he still had no way of moving because of the drug still in his system. He looked down and his blue eyes were as wide as a dinner plate when he saw Don was scissoring him, and the sensation was painful and uncomfortable.

Don bit back a groan when he felt Mikes warm inner walls clamp around his finger, and it made him hard, he wished to replace his finger with something else but he reminded himself to be patient, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Mikey after all. So he pulled his finger in and out, coating Mikes inner walls with Vaseline. In his perspective, Mikey was moaning in pleasure and calling out his name.

And Mikey was calling out his name…. Calling for him to stop, but his pleads fell upon ears that could only hear what they wanted. Mikey was crying harder now.

Don took his finger out when he believed Mike was stretched enough; after all, one of their fingers was the equivalence of two so he needed only one. He dropped down all the way and pumped himself into a proper erection and to lube himself with Vaseline and his own pre-cum. He saw Mikey eyeing him lustfully and purred.

"Like what you see?" Donnie asked Mike with a voice that told his hard desire, and it scared Mikey. No, he didn't like what he was seeing, because he had been looking at Don's member with fear. Don was huge, especially when he was all hard like that. How would that fit?

Poor, poor, naive Michaelangelo.

Don lifted Mikes leg and bent them over his shoulders – their anatomy would make mating a bit difficult with Mikey on his shell, especially since, being a male turtle, he had his cloaca higher on the tail compared to if he were female. But it was only a minor setback, Don knew just how to angle himself right.

"Donnie! Please, please stop!" Mike pleaded desperately, close to hysterics, he felt Don line with his entrance. Don didn't reply. Mikey gulped, more tears running down his face, he wished he could at least wipe them away but he couldn't because he was hand-cuffed. "D-Donnie?" He whimpered when Don seemed to pause.

Don paused for a moment to make sure he had the right angle and shoved inside, becoming sheathed all the way in one swift thrust.

Mike felt as if he was being ripped in half – he screamed, screamed louder than he ever had in his life and he was sure that people topside could hear it. He wanted Leo, Raph or Master Splinter to hear him so they could pull Donnie off and rescue him, make the pain stop. Hell, he didn't care if some human topside did hear him and came down to the sewers to save him!

Donnie moaned at the tight heat enveloping around his member. Shell, Mike was so tight and warm… He paused to give Mike a chance to adjust, but the moans his blue-eyed brother let out encouraged him to start thrusting until he had a rhythm.

Mikey screamed more when Don started to move, he was sure he was bleeding now. "Someone! Please, help me! Raph! Leo! Anyone!" He cried out, his screams echoing off the hard walls of the sewers. He couldn't take this pain; if he could move, he would be thrashing hard right now.

To Donatello, Mikey was crying out in pleasure, not pain. In his vision, Mike was tossing his head from side to side because of euphoria, not agony. He didn't feel the blood he caused, all he could feel was the tight, wonderful heat Mikey offered. To Donnie, this was making love, not rape.

Mikey cringed when Don grabbed his flaccid cock and pumped him – Mikey couldn't take it anymore, the pain and forced pleasure that is; he, thankfully, blacked out, momentarily sparing him from the horror that his brother was raping him.

Donnie didn't notice Mikey had passed out. The pleasure was taking over him and he was focusing more on his own needs than that of his partners and thrust harder and faster with each one, he desperately gripped Mikes hip and pumped the other turtle, desperately for their last release. He soon felt another feeling besides pleasure welling up and went as fast as possible.

Mikey released first, splattering Don's plastron; in return, Don finally released into Mike, filling his mates wonderful, small body with a loud cry of pleasure.

Spent, Donnie stayed connected for a few moments before regretfully pulling out. He unhooked Mikes legs from his shoulders and set them back on the ground; this time, he noticed Mike was unconscious, but he just thought he had exhausted his younger partner. He was exhausted too, so he lay on top of Mikey and almost drifted off after a second.

Don gave Mikey a chaste kiss on the lips "I love you." Don muttered tiredly before he too blacked out.

* * *

His head hurt like a bitch – Donnie kept his eyes closed, not quite remembering when he had fallen asleep and gritted his teeth to keep the pain at bay. It was almost as bad the hang-over he had received the morning after New Years when Raph, Mike and Casey talked him into drinking.

Slowly, Don opened his brown eyes.

And immediately wished he had never woken up.

He was in the sewers, but Mikey was lying under him; he was completely out of it and it looked like he wouldn't wake up for a while. His lip split, his neck and collarbone covered in hickies, there was a shiny trail on his face where trails of tears had dried, he was without his mask and gear, his member was down and there was partially dried blood and white semen dripping out of his entrance.

Don quickly looked at himself with his heart pounding; his pounding heart broke when he saw he too was without his mask and gear and his member was down…. And covered in dried blood and semen, his plastron was also covered in dried semen.

The memories came flooding back; and he remembered everything that had _really _happened; Mikey pleading for him to stop…. Begging… Screaming in utter agony…

And what _he _had done to Mike.

"Oh my God." Donnie whispered and the realization almost made him pass out again. Tears gathered in his own eyes when he looked down at Mikey again; he did this, he raped his little brother, his best friend. What he had done was not out of love, it was out of pent up lust. He carefully cupped Mikes face, as if touching him would hurt him more "Mikey, I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry Mike, I'm so sorry…." He apologized on and on, and began to ramble. Sobs raked him, making him and his words shake.

Still shaking, he freed Mikey's wrists of the cuffs; his heart shattered even more when he saw the sore marks left behind. The olive-green turtle gently put all of Mikes gear back on him, and after much quiet sobbing, tucked his brother back in. Finally, he tied the orange mask around Mikes eyes.

He hated himself, if he could he would be beating himself up as he put all of his own gear back on and tucked himself in. Shakily, Don picked Mikey up bridal-style, and he was more careful than he had ever been with anything. He left his duffel-bag and the cuffs, they weren't important, but Mike was. Mike was more important to Don than anyone.

But if he cared about Mikey so much, why did he do such a thing? More tears poured out of Dons eyes and soaked his mask dark-purple as he slowly made his way back to the Lair – the sleeping agent he had put in his families drinks should have warn off for now.

His tears dripped off of his face and they fell on Mikey; he grimaced, he had already dirtied Mikey so much, he should keep doing it. His sad, teary brown eyes rested on Mikes unconscious face, it wasn't as peaceful as it normally would be. Mikey was too still, not like normal; he wasn't muttering comic book phrases, he wasn't rolling around continually. He was unnaturally quiet and still…

"Mikey," Don sobbed, miserable "I'm so sorry…."

Single-handedly, he had done what years of dark, depressing sewers, family disasters, constant battle, the Foot clan, Bishop, and the Purple Dragons could never do: he broke Michaelangelo.

Donatello would never forgive himself.

* * *

**Me: Pretty depression for a first fanfic, neh? Yeah, I had this idea in mind for a while but had to make an FF account first. I do not promise that this won't be the only angst piece I do.**

**Note: This is a one-shot, from here you can just use your imagination; no matter how twisted, hopeful, dark or surreal your imagination is. I mean, how could I continue it? Just think about it and tell me how the hell this could go from here; just think about it.**

**Read and review, if you are so kind.**


End file.
